plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamenco Zombie
Crazy |Tribe = Dancing Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero for each Dancing Zombie. |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Also enjoys dancing the rumba, tango, and the Hokey Pokey.}} Flamenco Zombie is a basic common zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 3 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability deals 2 damage to the Plant Hero for every Dancing zombie on the field when he is played, including him. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero for each Dancing Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Also enjoys dancing the rumba, tango, and the Hokey Pokey. Strategies With This zombie alone is a bit poor for his brain cost. If the player wants to get the most out of using this zombie, the player should have at least one dancing zombie on the field. However, this zombie is a dancing zombie too, meaning that he can still activate his ability by himself. Use him after using Disco-Tron 3000 to deal up to 8 damage to the plant hero, as Disco-Tron 3000 will make 2 more dancing zombies. Although, it is technically possible to deal 10 damage at once with Flamenco Zombie. However, only Impfinity (and Professor Brainstorm with Eureka) can pull it off. This involves moving a dancing zombie to the aquatic lane with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, and having Mixed-Up Gravedigger die so Flamenco Zombie can be used. Electric Boogaloo can also deal 10 damage at once as he has access to Synchronized Swimmer, which he can place in the aquatic lane. It is best avoided to play this zombie when your opponent is 3-1 bars from a block. This makes it a risky move, as you could play Flamenco Zombie to activate the block and do nothing with it. If you are playing as Impfinity, you can use In-Crypted, Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate Flamenco Zombie's ability. Professor Brainstorm can also use him with Teleport to do a surprise attack on your opponent. Against The zombie himself is pretty easy to destroy, but there's nothing you can do about his bonus attacks except count on luck and block him. Just be aware and try to avoid keeping dancing zombies alive. However, if you have no more blocks left, there is not much you can do about it and you are most likely going to lose. The first thing you need to be aware is when your opponent summons dancing zombies and Backup Dancers. Try to kill most of the dancing zombies so the Flamenco Zombie won't deal too much damage. If you are a Guardian hero, you can play Soul Patch to avoid taking damage. Unless he is blocking your plants from finishing off your opponent, or you need to stall for time, do not Bounce this zombie unless you also take care of the other dancing zombies, as he can be replayed to do damage to you again. Gallery Flamenco_Zombie_stats.png|Statistics FlamencoCard.png|Card Trivia *If the player listens very closely, they can hear "sí" when he attacks, which in Spanish means "yes." Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Common cards Category:Common zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Dancing zombies Category:Dancing cards